The 1990's decade has been marked by a societal technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. This advance has been even further accelerated by the extensive consumer and business involvement in the internet over the past two years. As a result of these changes, it seems as if virtually all aspects of human endeavor in the industrialized world requires human-computer interfaces. As a result of these profound changes, there is a need to make computer directed activities accessible to a substantial portion of the world's population which, up to a year or two ago, was computer-illiterate, or at best computer indifferent. In order for the vast computer supported market places to continue and be commercially productive, it will be necessary for a large segment of computer indifferent consumers to be involved in computer interfaces. Thus, the challenge of our technology is to create interfaces to computers which are as close to the real world as possible.
Industry has been working towards this challenge and there is presently a relatively high degree of realism possible in interfaces. This presents a need and an opportunity for even more realistic interaction techniques to better match the visual metaphors used and to achieve a higher level of ease of use for computer systems. We are striving towards the representation of object as photo realistic, three-dimensional (3D) models rather than as the icons and two-dimensional desktops of conventional computer technology.
Some examples of current technology for the creation of virtual three-dimensional workspace display interfaces are copending application Ser. No. 08/753,081, entitled "CREATING REAL WORLD OBJECTS" and Ser. No. 08/753,076, entitled "SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR MAINTAINING SIZE AND POSITION RELATIONSHIPS FOR NONRECTANGULAR REAL WORLD OBJECTS", assigned to the Assignee of the present application.
A 3D virtual workspace display environment is also described in an article entitled, "RAPID CONTROLLED MOVEMENT THROUGH A VIRTUAL 3D WORKSPACE", Jock Mackinlay et al., Computer Graphics Publication, Vol. 24, No. 4, August 1990, pp. 171-175, as well as in its related U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,785.
A more recent copending application assigned to the Assignee of the present invention is entitled, "VIEWER INTERACTIVE OBJECT IN VIRTUAL THREE-DIMENSIONAL WORKSPACE", D. Bardon et al. (Attorney Docket No. AT9-96-310), which covers face views of virtual three-dimensional objects which may be triggered to appear on a display by interactive viewer input.
It is clear that current technology in virtual three-dimensional workspaces has provided environments which are user friendly, i.e. make the casual computer user feel more comfortable and at home with the interface. However, researchers in human factors have found downsides to three-dimensional virtual reality displays. Because of the many choices that the user has in wandering down various "streets and roads" or visiting a wide variety of "buildings or stores" or going through many possible "doors", the user may wander through this reality and perhaps get lost from the track or goal he is pursuing.
The present invention addresses this problem, i.e. that of helping the interactive user in three-dimensional graphic environments to stay focused and relate to the objects he is seeking to relate to in the manner he is seeking to relate to such objects even when these objects are arranged in 3D space in what appears to be infinite configurations.
In these virtual reality 3D environments as in the real world, the viewer or user is relating to the virtual objects in order to carry out a wide variety of tasks, some of which are quite simple and some very complex. In order for the user to stay focused and carry out his tasks as expeditiously as possible, it would be optimum for the virtual 3D system to provide simpler user interfaces for simple tasks and more comprehensive user interfaces for more complex tasks.
Thus, when the viewer's task is a simple one such as getting more information about a current movie film or about a newly released music CD, the user may be presented with his information in an interface as simple as a face view of a virtual 3D object which contains the information. For example, in the virtual 3D world or workspace, the viewer may navigate to a virtual three-dimensional object of a theater and get his desired movie film information from a face view of the object which presents a marquee of the theater. Similarly, the viewer seeking CD information might navigate to and be presented with a face view of a virtual CD vending kiosk which presents him with his desired information. The above-mentioned patent application, "VIEWER INTERACTIVE OBJECT IN VIRTUAL THREE-DIMENSIONAL WORKSPACE", D. B. Bardon et al., describes such face views of 3D virtual objects. With such simple tasks, the viewer notes his desired information, perhaps makes some simple choices and moves on with his navigation through the virtual 3D workspace.
On the other hand, the navigating viewer's task may be a more complex one like tracking and updating product sales information of a business or group of businesses or within a report or filing a tax statement.